Less Than Perfect
by aqua6969
Summary: what if Serena and Stanton's relationship was less than perfect? Chapter 3 is up...Finally
1. Default Chapter

Title Less than Perfect

Author Aqua 6969

Summary I was just messing around on my computer and ended up writing this. What if Serena and Stanton's relationship was less than perfect because lets face it: it is perfect. I for one am a little sick of it aren't u? It's just one chapter maybe I'll add more if ppl like it.

"Get the fuck away from me." Her voice was calm, but he knew that deep down her anger was immeasurable.

"Serena, please let me in." He begged. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he loved her but the barriers were up.

"Stanton get out of my room, get out of my life! Fuck! I don't love you anymore! Leave me alone!" The words hit him like a block of ice on the back after a warm shower. She didn't mean it, he knew that but…it still hurt to hear her say it.

"Serena please, let me in; I'm begging you, please. I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" She spat, "I did trust you. You took that trust and stuck it up your fucking ass! Let you in? You want me to let you in? Fine! Let me show you what I saw!" Stanton felt himself being pulled into her mind, into her memories. He knew where she was taking him, but that was one memory he didn't want to see. He tried to pull back, but she wouldn't let him. She had become incredibly strong since she had chosen to become the Goddess of Darkness. Suddenly he was standing in a dark, cold alley. To his left he saw a girl dressed in a tube top and a mini skirt. Serena. Her normally beautiful features were twisted in an expression of deep sadness mingle with fury. She was looking straight at him, at least he thought she was, but as he turned to his right he saw himself. He was hugging someone. A girl. The girl was good looking in a sluttish kind of way. He immediately recognized the girl's face. Cassandra. Stanton stood there, watching himself kiss Cassandra's neck, cheek, nose, forehead and finally her mouth. There was no passion in the kiss, no love. It was pure physical attraction, at least on his side it was.

"You bitch!"

The voice came from his left. Stanton turned and saw Serena. Her face was dry now, showing no emotion. She started walking towards him, or rather towards memory Stanton and Cassandra. He heard memory Stanton mutter something under his breath and turned to see him hastily pushing Cassandra away from him. Cassandra laughed and leaned against the wall, preparing to take in the scene hat was about to unfold.

"Serena I can explain" memory Stanton said.

"Save it!" Serena spat, "You always have an excuse! And I always believe it, like the dumb ass that I am. We can't go on like this! I can't go on like this."

"Serena I—

"No! I really don't need to hear it."

She turned to Cassandra and before anyone could move Serena had slapped her hard across the face. Everything came out in that slap, her hate for Cassandra, her hate for followers in general, her anger towards Cassandra for trying to ruin Serena and Stanton's relationship.

"You bitch!" Cassandra muttered, as her cheek grew red.

"You wanted him, you can have him! Look! There he his! Go kiss his ass! Fucking Slut!" Only then did memory Stanton notice she was rising into the air. And he and Cassandra were rising with her.

"OH shit, Serena!" Stanton shouted as the distance between his feet and the floor increased. "Let me go!" He attempted to fade into shadow but couldn't. Serena wasn't letting him. He didn't know how but she had found a way to bind his molecules. Cassandra started to scream for help but no one came.

"Go ahead bitch! Scream your fucking lungs out. No one is going to hear you." Cassandra only screamed louder. But then, their feet touched solid ground.

Serena laughed, bitterly "I won't even waste my energy. The both of you can rot in hell for all I care." She turned to Stanton and, unable to resist kissed him fleetingly, but tenderly on the lips. He responded almost immediately but she broke the kiss before he could put his arms around her. She didn't know how she would respond to his touch. "Bye" she whispered and then she started to rise. Reality Stanton was rising with her, he was in her memory after all. But then he was back in her room and she was on her bed.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you Stanton, get out"

'Serena please…" He reached to take her hand but she pulled away. She'd had enough. This wasn't the first time that Stanton had cheated on her, but it was going to be the last. She loved him and he loved her, she knew, but when they were together they only hurt each other. When she saw him with his arms around Cassandra the pain that coursed through her bones was more than that of any physical injury. This pain went beyond the skin. A blow to the heart. She didn't know if she could handle that pain again. She seriously doubted it.

"Serena I…"

"Please Stanton' she said, her voice breaking. "please…just leave me alone" As Stanton's physical form started to fade, Serena's eyes clouded over and one fat tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away, she wanted him to see it, but when he gently wiped it away, she broke down. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed furiously. Tears of anger, tears of sadness… And when she felt Stanton's hands encircle her she didn't resist. Instead she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his firm, yet comforting chest. "Why do you do this to me?"

The aguish in Serena's voice brought tears to Stanton's eyes. "I'm sorry, Serena, I'm sorry." They were both crying now and that was how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither knowing what would happen in the morning. If it ever came…

Title Less than Perfect

Author Aqua 6969

Summary I was just messing around on my computer and ended up writing this. What if Serena and Stanton's relationship was less than perfect because lets face it: it is perfect. I for one am a little sick of it aren't u? It's just one chapter maybe I'll add more if ppl like it.


	2. Chapter two

Title Less than Perfect

Author Aqua 6969

Summary I was just messing around on my computer and ended up writing this. What if Serena and Stanton's relationship was less than perfect because lets face it: it is perfect. I for one am a little sick of it aren't u?

I have decided to continue this story due to its unexplainable popularity. Sorry I took so long to update but I was very busy. But its here now so read on!

Stanton's eye fluttered open and took in the scene around him. Serena was snuggled comfortably in his arms. All her walls were down, and for one precious second, he was at peace….and then the events of the night before came flooding back to him.

As he looked down at Serena's sleeping form, her face a picture of innocence, he knew he could easily slip into her mind and erase all memory of him ever cheating on her. But he also knew that he would never take advantage of her like that. In fact at that exact moment the only thing he knew was that he loved the girl in his arms and would never hurt her again.

It wasn't the first time He had done something like this to her, and he knew that she was getting tired of the excuses and the fights and the forgiving. And he knew that every time he hurt her a tiny piece of the wall of trust she had built for him would fall away.

Serena yawned and stretched, then, putting her arms back around Stanton's body snuggled into his chest. Stanton chuckled, If only she would act like that when she was awake, then everything would be alright.

"Serena, get up! You're gonna be late" Stanton heard Collin shout from the bottom of the stairs and quickly faded into shadow. From the corner he watched Collin walk into the room and shake his sister awake. He saw Serena glance around her room before spotting his shadow in the corner. Then she muttered something to Collin about being sick and lay back down on the bed.

As Collin was about to leave the room she said to him, "Collin, I'm not really in the mood to talk to any lying, cheating, snakes right now so if anyone stops by to see me, tell them I'm sick okay? Everyone except Jimena."

Collin, though his face displayed complete bewilderment, simply nodded and walked out of the room. Stanton floated in his corner for a while wondering if that statement was meant for him. Luckily Serena was there to lend a hand.

"Yes, that was meant for you. Please leave." She said, still under the covers and he silently floated away.

Serena awoke for the second time that morning and looked around. Jimena, she was surprised to see, was coming out of the bathroom. "'Afternoon sleep-head!" she said in a voice that was way too loud and way too cheery.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Serena asked, putting a hand to her pounding head.

"One forty-five. You slept the day away." Jimena replied.

"I feel like hell" Serena said.

"You look like hell" Jimena put in helpfully, "So here's what you're going to do'" she said, pulling the covers off of her best friend. "You're going to get up, take a shower, wash your hair, dress and then were going out."

"The only place I'm going is back to sleep" Serena said groggily.

"I didn't want to have to do this but… you leave me no choice." Jimena grabbed Serena by the ankles and proceeded, quite roughly, to drag her out of bed and into the bathroom. "Now don't come out of there until you've taken a shower!" she shouted over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Having no other choice Serena silently undressed and got into the shower. When she emerged from the now steamy bathroom she blow dried and styled her hair. She then dressed in a red mini skirt and a white Baby-Tee. She put on her red high cut boots and was about to don her black leather jacket…but then she remembered that it was a gift from Stanton.

_What a shame_ she thought as she replaced the jacket for the red one Collin had given her, _I really liked that jacket…now I'll have to burn it!_ Serena really couldn't believe that Stanton had cheated on her again! And what she was having an even harder time believing was that she had taken him back all the times before. But not this time! Obviously Stanton wasn't ready for a commitment of any kind. Obviously Stanton's good looks had gone to his head. Either that or he just wasn't happy when Serena was happy and felt the need to hurt her over and over again. It just wasn't funny anymore though and Serena refused to take anymore of it.

Anger rose into her chest and with it came a new found determination to get over Stanton. She would show him! Didn't he know that guys were literally kissing her feet? She didn't need him!

She descended the stairs with new purpose and passed Jimena and Collin on the couch on her way to the front door. "Jimena lets go. Collin, don't wait up."

This chapter sucks doesn't it? What do you think? Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"What is _IT_ that's got you staying home from school and waking up in the middle of the afternoon?"

Serena sat in the passenger seat of Jimena's car staring out of the window while Jimena drove them to God alone knew where. Serena thought she recognized the route her friend was taking but her mind was elsewhere.

"_IT_ is all in your head. I was just tired today that's all"

"Oh please chica! Me no estupido you know!"

"Well, that's a surprise," Serena muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Jimena said indignantly, "Look I don't really know what's bothering but don't take your anger out on me; I'm just trying to help you!"

Serena sighed and turned to face her best friend "I'm sorry and you're right…there is something bothering me…" She wondered if she should tell Jimena about Stanton. Her reaction would undoubtedly be the same as usual; "Why are you still with him? I knew he was no good from the first time I saw him. He's the Prince of the Night! Serena, wake up!"

It was always the same thing with Jimena. She just refused to ever give Stanton a chance…but then again Serena had given him three plus chances and he was still cheating on her. Hmmm? But still…there were times when Stanton was an absolute angel and Serena loved spending time with him…but it just wasn't working and she didn't know if she could handle any more drama.

"Serena?" Jimena's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh, oh sorry, I was saying It's Stanton he—

"Don't tell me he cheated on you again!" Serena sighed and prepared herself for the verbal battering that she was about to receive.

"I can't believe this! Again? When I get my hands on him…" Jimena's voice gradually turned into a low drone and Serena's thoughts turned elsewhere. She wondered what Stanton was doing at that exact moment…

o0o0o0o

Stanton made his way through the crowd as quickly as he could. Cassandra had been following him all day and no matter how many times he told her that last night was a mistake she just wouldn't get the point. He'd finally made a half-assed attempt to lose her in the crowd but he knew it wouldn't last. The girl was like a Hound Dog and she was on the trail.

He'd come to Planet Bang in hopes of seeing Serena but it didn't look like she was there. A sudden wave of misery washed over him as he sank onto a stool at the bar. He signaled the bartender and ordered a coke. What he really wanted was a scotch or maybe a vodka shot or two but on the days when they let teens into the club they didn't serve alcohol.

Stanton had just begun to make a list of reasons why Serena should take him back when he caught himself. He needed to get over her. He knew that he was extremely good looking and others knew it too. He noticed the stares girls gave him as he passed them on the street; stares of longing. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. So he had been dumped by one girl, there were still a lot of other fish in the sea; and he was currently being chased by one. Maybe it was time to let himself be found.

0o0o0o0

As Jimena neared Planet bang, a catchy techno beat could be heard. When the sound hit Serena's ears, she realized with a start where Jimena was taking her. At first she didn't really mind; she'd go in there and meet a few cute guys which would help her take her mind off of Stanton—who would probably be there looking for her. She couldn't go in there. She didn't know how she would react to seeing him. She didn't know if she could resist…

But it was too late; Jimena had already parked the car and was now moving her hips to the music. "Come on chica! What are you waiting for?"

"Jimena I can't go in there,"

"Why not?"

"Because, Stanton might be in there."

Jimena's expression turned immediately to anger at the mention of Stanton and Serena thought she detected a defiant spark in her eyes, "I hope his punk ass is in there. Don't worry chica; I'll handle it for you." Uh oh. Serena gulped and got out of the car.

"No Jimena I don't want you to handle anything ok? Just leave it alone."

"But Serena you can't just—

"Yes, I can. This is my problem not yours. What's done is done! You can't change that."

"Are you sure? Because it would be really easy for me to just—

"No Jimena" Serena's eyes had taken on a pleading look, and she was now face to face with Jimena. "Please just…leave it alone" Jimena's eyes softened and Serena knew that she understood. Sometimes Serena couldn't help but marvel at how convenient having a best friend was. Especially one who knew her as well as Jimena did.

o0o0o0o

"So, you have a tattoo…where is it?"

"Use your imagination." It took all of Stanton's self control to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The girl was clearly a ditz. She was the typical bottle blond who giggled after every sentence and put words like 'so', 'totally' and 'like' before verbs and adjectives. (A/N: if anyone who does that is reading this please don't take offense and if u just can't help but be offended tell me so in a review and ill replace the chappy thanx and srry.) Tattoo, yeah right; she probably took a pen and drew a heart on her upper thigh, then, squealed about it with her other dumb-ass friends after school. And Stanton didn't know if it was a serious problem but it looked like the tip of her index finger was permanently attached to her lower lip.

Stanton was about to guess the location of her tattoo when he stopped. She had arrived. Serena was in the club. Oh shit. Maybe he should go find her. No. He had to have some pride, some dignity. He wasn't going to beg her to take him back! It was her loss! Oh please; who was he kidding? With a last glance at Barbie he turned and walked away. "Hey, Stanton, like, where are you going?" He heard her last words and allowed himself a chuckle. She was actually an okay girl, but there were more important things at hand.

If he knew Serena well enough, the first thing she would do was buy a drink. He turned and started walking in the direction of the bar. There were only three stools taken; a redhead sitting next to a guy who was clearly hitting on her…too bad she wasn't responding. And way across on the other end there was a blonde…who looked strangely familiar. In fact she looked a lot like Cassandra. Oh shit; she was Cassandra! Wanting to avoid any sort of run in with her he turned suddenly in the opposite direction…bumping right into Serena.

A/N; I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was extremely busy with exams and stuff so plz forgive me. I promise I'll be updating regularly from today if you don't get an update by the end of this week then feel free to flame the hell out of me. And speaking of reviewers; thank you so much for all you reviews I really appreciate the support! Keep on Keeping on! I've always wanted to say that. On a more serious note; I know that some of you don't really agree with the whole Stanton cheating on Serena thing but bear with me please. This is a Fanfiction that's when you take the General Storyline of a particular book and make it your own. You can add or remove characters, make them do whatever you want them to do and I wanted Stanton to cheat on Serena. I'm really sorry if you don't like it but that's y u don't have to read it but if you do plz don't judge it until you've read the entire thing.

And on to the reviews:


End file.
